1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal which provides a scheduling function and a schedule management method providing schedule functioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in mobile communication technologies, a mobile user can readily carry a mobile terminal in order to send and receive phone calls at most times and places. In addition to conventional call processing, advanced mobile terminals can provide various support functions such as schedule management, text message and image transmission, audio and music file playing, and gaming.
For example, the schedule management function of a mobile terminal helps the user to plan, change, and check schedules, and can even remind the user of a planned event by sounding an alert at a preset alarm time at a predetermined or programmed time before the actual planned event.
However, a conventional schedule management function, particularly those in mobile terminals, which acts primarily as a schedule reminder, is insufficient to provide the user with effective schedule management.